The Mall
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Momo takes Toushiro SHOPPING with her! Poor Toushiro, finding a bra that fits her perfectly isn't easy.... HitsuHina! Please R&R!


_**I do not own Bleach. Please look at my profile. Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

It was July tenth, the special day for Seireitei. Why? Well, lets say the it is a day off for the hard working shinigamis. Matsumoto cherished the day by drinking with Renji, Izuru, and Hisagi. Momo wanted to join them too, but she had something else on her mind that she wanted to do with the famous Shirou-chan.

Last week, Soul Society has build their first, large ass mall. Everyone was happy as they saw the stylish clothing. Matsumoto would sneak off sometimes with Kiyone to buy some things.

Momo was eager to go and she was finally getting that chance today. But she did not want to go alone. So, who is the first person Momo would always run to for help? No, not Aizen. That bitch is dead. Shirou-chan of course. But poor Lil' Shirou does not know that he will be going with her until-

"Shirou-chan! Come with me to the mall!"

"One, it is Hitsugaya-Taichou and two, no!"

Momo gasp and sat on the couch. How can Shirou-chan say that to her?

"Why? I really do not want to go alone..." she whined to him, stretching out her body on the couch.

Toushirou looked at her and sighed.

"I'm busy Momo."

"You are always busy... When are you _not _busy?"

"Don't know..." Toushirou replied with a tiring sigh.

Damn women and their shopping...

Momo stood next to him and looked at him innocently. Toushirou stared at her...and booooooooooy he could _not _stare away. Why must she always look so adorable. Toushirou groaned and threw his head back on the chair, giving up to her damn face.

"Fine, I'll go with you..." he mumbled.

Momo smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of his office.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing!"

"Yeah, amazingly boring and useless..."

"What you say Shirou-chan?"

"Nothing, Bed-Wetter Momo..."

Momo then smiled and walked inside, dragging the poor Taichou behind her.

They passed the shoe section, but Momo was not interested in that yet. They passed the clothing section, but Momo was going to that later on. She wanted to go to a particular section first. Toushirou wondered where she was heading and when his eyes saw where they were going, his eyes went as big as Matsumoto's boobs. Oh you have to be fucking kidding me...

"Momo, I think I am not allowed to go in there?"

"Why not? There are just bra and panties in there. They will not hurt you..."

_No but they will drive me crazy..._

"...But I'm a boy... I should not go in that section..."

"Oh don't worry Shirou-chan! No one is going to mind..."

Toushirou already started to hate this day. Oh damn, but he does not know what else is saved for him...

Toushirou looked at Momo and saw her looking at a light-blue colored bra. She looked at it strangely and put it back where it was.

"Shirou-chan, help me!"

"With what?"

"Picking out a bra that is my size!"

"Momo, I will never _ever _do that!"

* * *

"Is that Hitsugaya-taichou with a bra in his hand?"

"It is my dear Nanao!"

"Would you stop calling me that so loud!"

"Fine fine... Let's just see why the kid is staring at the bra..."

Toushirou was cursing to himself the whole time. Any one can see him and humiliate him! That damn Momo...making him look for an A-32 size bra... He knows nothing about bras, just how they look like...

"My my kid. It is wonderful seeing you here with...that bra in your hand..."

Toushirou growled. Damn this can not be good...

"What do you want Shunsui?"

"Wondering why you have a bra in your hand..."

"It is non of your business..." was Toushirou's simple reply.

"Oh come on. You can trust me with any secrets you have kid... Now tell me, are you listening to Yumichika's advice on how to be gay-"

"What!?"

The whole mall went silent. Everyone turned and stared at the two shinigamis. Toushirou growled and hid the bra, his pale face soon turning red. Everyone kept on staring but soon went back to what they were doing. The young captain sighed in relief and put the damn bra back.

"Why did you put it back? That color looked nice on you..."

Toushirou gave him his icy glare.

"Shirou-chan, did you find the bra I want!?"

Toushirou growled as he heard Momo's chirpy voice from across the section they were in. Shunsui smirked as he realized why the kid had a bra in his hand before.

"My my kid, so you are helping Momo find a bra... That is very nice and caring of you..."

_Like I had any other choice..._

Why did Momo have to humiliate him like this?

"Hey kid, give her this. She'll surely like this..."

Toushirou looked at what the captain was holding and his eyes widened . Give Momo that? Toushirou thought of how Momo would look like with that one...and boy would she loo so god-dammed sexy...

"Shirou-chan?"

The taichou shook his head, removing the sexy image from his head, and looked at his childhood friend.

"W-What?"

"Did you find any bra my size yet?"

"No! I do not know how to buy these things..."

Momo sighed tiredly and then noticed the piece of lingerie that was in his hand...

"Shirou-chan? Why is that in your hand?"

Toushirou looked at what his hands were holding and his eyes went huge. He growled and looked for Shunsui. He spotted the perverted captain smirking at him behind the panties shelf.

"Hitsugaya-kun, is that why you were not looking for the bra I asked you to look for? You were too busy staring at that?"

"N-No Momo. I wasn't really looking at this. Shunsui most of put it on my hand when I was not looking!"

Momo gave him a hard stare, but quickly softened it. She smiled at him and turned around.

"It's alright then. I believe you. Come on, I want to check out the shirts now!"

Grabbing his hand, the enthusiastic girl ran towards the next section. They passed the pants section and went to the tops. Momo immediately saw a nice baby-blue tube top and picked it out of the shelves.

"I'm going to try this on! I will be right back!"

The girl ran with the piece of clothing to the dressing room. Toushirou groaned and leaned his back against the wall, waiting for her to come out. Several seconds later, the door opened and out came Momo wearing the tube top. She looked at him and smiled.

"So, how do I look?" she asked him.

"You look...nice..." he said, but wanted to add more to just 'nice'.

"Thanks Shirou-chan! I guess I'll buy this tube-top!"

The girl went inside the dressing room and changed to her regular clothing. Toushirou wanted this day to be over real soon. Momo came out went to the pants section. She picked a pair of tight black pants and ran back inside the dressing room. She quickly put it on and and went out to show Toushirou.

"Toushirou, do I look nice with these pants?"

She turned a 360, showing him how she looks like with them on. Toushirou looked at her and loved the way it fitted it. It was tight and it made her ass stand out more. But he can not say that. She'll think that he's a pervert.

"Um, you look...nice..."

Momo frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"That is what you always say! Say something else Shirou-chan!"

"Um, you look...good..."

Momo's expression changed and she smiled at him with a blush on her face.

"Thanks Shirou-chan!"

The weird thing was that how did he use the word 'good' in. If he was referring to 'good' as in she is so good that I want to eat her up... Or it have been the regular...'good'.

The two, well actually Momo, finished shopping. Toushirou carried most of the bags though since she was a lady and he was a gentleman.

"Shirou-chan, what did you meant when you said that I looked good?"

Toushirou can feel the heat rising as he avoided to look at her.

"That means that you look good...great, nice..."

"O-Oh..." Momo said with a sad sigh.

Toushirou knew she was not happy with the answer and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

Momo's frown was rapidly replaced with a saddened smile.

"No, I'm alright..."

"No you are not..."

"Yes I am!"

"No you are not Bed-Wetter Momo... Now tell me why you are so upset."

_Damn hot genius..._

"I just wanted you to be impressed by how I look with the clothing. I did not want you to think that I am ugly." she told him slowly and softly.

Toushirou sighed and smiled at her.

"Momo, whatever you wear through out your life, to me, you will always be beautiful..."

Momo's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Really Shirou-chan? Thanks! You are so sweet!"

She leaned closer and kissed half of his lips. Toushirou blushed and looked away. Momo opened the door to her division and let Toushirou in. The poor guy must be tired with all of those bags. Toushirou sighed in relieve once he placed the bags on the sofa and sat down.

"Sayyyyyy, Shirou-chan, since I look beautiful in what ever clothing I wear, why don't we continue my shopping spree!"

Toushirou's eyes opened in horror.

_Oh no... _

* * *

Later...

"Hey, is that the kid with panties in his hands?"

"Yeah, it is Kenny! Why don't we give him a visit right now!?"

* * *

**_Please leave me a review!  
_**


End file.
